A Prehistoric Start
by Chay13
Summary: Crystal McKnight is a 15 year old freshman at Reefside high school. On the first day of school she gets detention which is a bad thing right? Wrong! While in detention, her foster brother, Conner McKnight, her friends: Kira Ford, Austin Bly, and Ethan James all stumble upon five gems that give them powers. when rangers and villains from the past get involved will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

A Prehistoric Start Summary:

Crystal McKnight is a 15 year old freshman at Reefside high school. On the first day of school she gets detention which is a bad thing right? Wrong! While in detention, her foster brother, Conner McKnight, her friends: Kira Ford, Austin Bly, and Ethan James all stumble upon five gems that give them super powers and eventually make them power rangers! But, rangers and villains from the past get involved will Crystal and her friends be able to handle the pressure of being rangers? First in the Hidden Powers Series I do not own power rangers. Basically this is just a remake of the season with a few of my own little twists.

A Prehistoric Start Chapter 1

Character Description:  
>Name: Crystal (Crystie) Phoebe McKnight<br>Age: 15 (freshman in high school)  
>Height: 5'1<br>Hobbies: Motocross, singing, archery, and being lead singer and lead guitarist in her band.  
>Hair: curly, waist-length dirty- blonde<br>Eyes: blue-greenish  
>Personality: bubbly, cheery, trustworthy, honest, and she has a bit of a temper. She is also a very talented musician.<br>(Crystal's POV)  
>(Dream)<br>I was awoken by my two older brothers (a blonde and a brunette will be introduced later in the story)  
>"Crystie hurry! Get up he's coming" the oldest (the blonde) said. "What's going on? Where are Mommy and Daddy?" I said. "We don't know Crystie but we need to get out of here now!" the middle child (the brunette) said. So my older brothers opened the window and lowered me out and then followed. We split up in different directions after the house caught fire, looking for mom and dad. After a while of searching I heard a noise behind me and I took off running until I was too tired to run any more. When I finally stopped running I was in a city called Reefside, so I decided it was time to rest. I lied down and went to sleep on a bench in a park.<br>(End of dream)  
>I was woken up at the sound of my alarm clock that read 6:30 so I hopped out of bed went over to my dresser and picked out a purple v- neck polo shirt, a pair of blue jeans, my favorite pair of purple converse, my purple and blue charm bracelet my best friend, Austin Bly, had gotten me for my birthday, and my locket that I have had since I was three. I grabbed my purple robe after I put my clothes on the bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. When I had finished with my shower and had gotten dressed, I went down stairs where my foster brother, Conner, had made waffles for breakfast. "Morning Conner!" I said cheerfully.<br>"Morning sis!" he replied.  
>"You're still going to show me around school today right Conner?" I asked as I put butter on my waffle and started eating<br>"Sorry Crystie I can't something important came up" Conner answered.  
>"Okay well there's always next time right?" I said.<br>"Yep oh shoot we're gonna be late let's go!" Conner said grabbing his booksack and handing me mine. We ran out the door into Conner's red Chevy camero and Conner drove off. When we arrived at school Conner put his car keys in his pocket and said, "See ya later sis!"  
>" See you later Conner!" I replied walking off towards the freshman lockers. After I went to my locker I headed to homeroom. Right when I walked through the door I immediately saw Austin and went sit in the back with him and we started talking until the bell rang.<br>"Welcome everyone my name is Mrs. Coleman and this is first period history" the teacher said.  
><strong>AN: hey guys so here's chapter one hope you like it and tell me what you think. I know this chapter was kind of short but I promise to make the others longer so please don't get mad that it takes me a while to update Love you all my followers and readers :) ~Chay13<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Crystie's POV)

After fourth period was lunch so Austin and I ate and then went to see our friend Kira Ford since after lunch was a free period. So we met up with Kira to practice for our gig at a sports shop in Blue Bay Harbor called Storm Chargers. So Kira and I got out our guitars while Austin got out his drum sticks and tapped the beat of the song on the table we were sitting at.  
>Kira sang, " He was on his way home from candle top been two weeks gone and he'd thought he'd stop at webs and have him a drink before he went home to her." Just then the new principal, Mrs. Randal, walked up behind us with Conner following in tow and said, "Mrs. Ford, Mrs. McKnight, and Mr. Bly I believe you three need written permission to perform on campus lets go"<br>"Did you know that people who play a musical instrument have a better chance at getting into college," kira said.  
>"Now you three are hardly college material are you Mrs. Ford" Randal replied snidely. Just then the sprinklers went off and the prankster behind it, my friend Ethan James, was walking around with a smirk on his face.<br>"Sit!" Randal said as we arrived at her office.  
>"You five have detention for one week!" she continued. Then Randal left to talk to the science teacher, Dr. Oliver.<br>"I was going to a museum this afternoon to check out a special exhibit," Dr. Oliver said.  
>"Good, take them with you," Randal said getting ready to leave.<br>"So you guys like museums?" Dr. Oliver asked. Once we arrived at the museum it was suspiciously closed. While he figured out a way to get into the museum  
>Dr. Oliver said" you five look around the grounds if you find anything prehistoric I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week."<br>while we were looking Conner randomly asked, "So Crystie, what did you get detention for?"  
>"practicing for our gig without written permission," I said, "so what did you get it for bro?"<br>"playing soccer before first period without a teacher's consent," he replied.  
>"WAIT! YOU BLEW ME OFF TO PLAY SOCCER! OKAY I GET IT! CONNER MCKNIGHT CAN'T BE SEEN WITH HIS LITTLE SISTER BECAUSE HE'S TOO COOL!" I yelled.<br>"Ethan help me hold her back!" Austin called as he grabbed hold of my arm. We continued walking on for about 5 more minutes until we fell into a giant sink hole.  
>"Let's see where it goes," kira said. "Okay," Ethan said. We followed the tunnel until we found a large dinosaur selection. Conner pulled down on the skeleton's jaw and a secret room opened up. We walked into the room and were amassed at how cool it looked. "Whoa! We could do a crazy music video in here," Kira, Austin, and I said simaltaniously.<br>"What are those?" Conner said walking over to the table in the middle of the room.  
>"Idk but I can go online later and find out," Ethan said as he grabbed the blue one and Conner took the red one. Kira walked over and grabbed the yellow one. Austin and I followed, Austin grabbing the green one and me grabbing the purple one. Kira and I started walking out the way we came. "Where are you guys going?" the boys asked.<br>"We don't want to know what kind of freak lives here and we don't want to be here when it gets back," kira said. We traveled along the caves until we found a way out.  
>"Compass does anyone have a compass!" Ethan exclaimed.<br>"Nope dude" Conner said sourly. We walked around in the woods a bit and then suddenly there was strange gust of air.  
>"What was that" Austin said.<br>"The wind" kira suggested.  
>"That ain't the wind as much as we want it to be it ain't" I said.<p>

**I know its short but I will update as often as I can so yeah I love you my loves**  
><strong>-Chay13<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

(Crystal's Pov)

We walked around in the woods a bit and then suddenly there was strange gust of air. "What was that" Austin said.

"The wind" Kira suggested.

"That ain't the wind as much as we want it to be it ain't" I said. Then we were surrounded by scaly creatures that looked like dinosaurs.

"Don't move" Conner said.

"Oh great idea Conner make it easy for them, "I said.

"Okay new plan run!"Ethan said as they edged closer. Then we took off running. Conner, Ethan, Austin, and I jumped over a ditch but Kira miss the jump and fell in.

"Come on Kira!" I said pulling her out. Then she tripped on a root of a tree and fell she turned and saw some of the scaly creatures and screamed and there was this supersonic scream that left her mouth. We decided that running wasn't going to do us any good so we fought the scaly things and we all got special powers. Conner got super speed. Ethan got skin armor. Austin got teleporting. I got shape-shifting. I could shape-shift into anything or anyone. We walked father until we came across Dr. O. "Did you guys find anything?" Dr. O asked.

"Nope just seeing some furry little creatures" Ethan said.

"And a few scaly ones" Kira added.

"Well let's get you guys home I don't want your parents to worry" Drop said.

"Dr O can you drop Crystal and I off at school so we can get my car?"Conner asked politely.

"Sure thing Conner" Dr. O replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Conner's POV)**

I can't believe Crystie's mad at me I was only trying to protect her from the guys. I know what they'd do to her if they found out she's my sister. They'd bully her nonstop just to get to me and I don't want that for her. They know they can't hurt me when they insult and beat me but that's a completely different story for my sister. She is the only thing that can hurt me. If she came home bruised it would kill me because I caused it. She is my world even though we're not biologically related. Her biological brothers live in Blue Bay Harbor and are looking for her I told them they would meet her at Storm Chargers when Crystie and her band play there tomorrow

After I fixed pizza for dinner I walked up to Christie's room. "Crystie I know you're mad will you at least let me explain please!" I plea while knocking on the door. "Ok Conner you have my attention now explain" she says opening the door. So I explained the situation that I'm in with the guys and when I finished I noticed she was crying. "Conner I thought you hated me and that you were embarrassed of me" she said crying hard. I pulled her into my chest, "oh Crystie I could never hate you not now not ever" I said kissing her hair. "Now I smell pizza let's go!" she yells sprinting down stairs. I chuckle and follow her down stairs.

(Crystal's POV)

After dinner Kira and Austin came to practice for our gig at Storm Chargers tomorrow. "Ok so what song are we singing to close it off?" Austin asked. "What about 'Smile'?" I suggested. "Crystie that perfect!" Kira said. We rehearsed the song then we said goodbye. I went to bed and got ready for what tomorrow would bring.

The Next Day after school...

Kira was running late for sound check but she showed up with Doctor Oliver, Conner, and Ethan. We did sound check and decided to chill till our gig. I walked up to the counter to talk to Kelly. "Hey Kel!" I said. "Hey Crystie you need some help with something" she said. "Actually yes I need some new sand tires for my motocross bike and some new gloves my old ones have holes in them" I said. "Ok I'll go get Hunter and Blake to get your tires while I get your gloves." she said. "Thanks Kel" I said. "No prob Crystie" she said walking to the back. A few moments later two very familiar boys came to the front with the tires. "Hey you must be the girl we have the tires for I'm Blake this is my older brother Hunter" the brunette said pointing to the older Blonde. "Hey it's nice to meet you I'm Crystal but everyone calls me Crystie!" I said. "Do you have your bike with you we could always put the new tires on for you" Hunter said. "Actually yes I do its hooked up to the trailer I have a race right after my bands gig" I said leading them outside. As they worked they talked to one another. "so Crystie tell us about yourself" Blake said "Well,7 I'm 15 I'm a foster child I have a foster brother and two biological brothers that I was supposed to meet today and I like motocross, singing, playing guitar, and martial arts" I said. "Um Crystie not to intrude but why do you have half a locket around your neck" hunter asked. "Oh this well um my biological brothers have the other half so I know it's really them when they find me" I answered. "No way bro it's her we've finally found her" Blake said pulling out half a locket out of his back pocket and bringing it close to my half and they fit perfectly. "Oh my God I can't believe it after so long it's you it really you after mom and dad were killed we thought they kidnapped you come 'err I need a hug sis" hunter said tears coming to his eyes. I ran to him and he picked me up and hugged me tightly. I hugged back just as tight. "Crystie! Come on its time for our gig!" kira called I gave Blake a hug then ran in to the store to join Kira and Austin.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Crystal's POV)**

****Kira, Austin, and I got onto the stage. Kira and I picked up our guitars while Austin picked up his drumsticks and sat behind his drum set. Then we started playing our first song, "If Tomorrow Never Comes".

[Kira:] Sometimes late at night  
>I lie awake and watch him sleeping<br>He's lost in peaceful dreams  
>So I turn out the lights and lay there in the dark<br>And the thought crosses my mind  
>If I never wake up in the morning<br>Would he ever doubt the way I feel  
>About him in my heart<p>

[All:] If tomorrow never comes  
>Will he know how much I loved him<br>Did I try in every way to show her every day  
>That he's my only one<br>And if my time on earth were through  
>And he must face the world without me<br>Is the love I gave him in the past  
>Gonna be enough to last<br>If tomorrow never comes

[Me:] 'Cause I've lost loved ones in my life  
>Who never knew how much I loved them<br>Now I live with the regret  
>That my true feelings for them never were revealed<br>So I made a promise to myself  
>To say each day how much he means to me<br>And avoid that circumstance  
>Where there's no second chance to tell him how I feel<p>

[All:] If tomorrow never comes  
>Will he know how much I loved him<br>Did I try in every way to show him every day  
>That he's my only one<br>And if my time on earth were through  
>And she must face the world without me<br>Is the love I gave him in the past  
>Gonna be enough to last<br>If tomorrow never comes

[Austin:] So tell that someone that you love  
>Just what you're thinking of<br>If tomorrow never comes

The crowd that had gathered clapped and cheered then we started our second song "What I Like About You" (5SOS version)

Hey! Hey!

_[Kira:]_  
>That's what I like about you<br>You hold me tight  
>Tell me I'm the only one<br>Wanna come over tonight?  
>Yeah<p>

_[All:]_  
>Keep on whispering in my ear<br>Tell me all the things that I wanna hear  
>'Cause it's true, that's what I like about you<p>

_[Me:]_  
>What I like about you<br>You really know how to dance  
>When you go up, down, jump around<br>Think about true romance, yeah

_[All:]_  
>Keep on whispering in my ear<br>Tell me all the things that I wanna hear  
>'Cause it's true, that's what I like about you<p>

_[Kira:]_  
>That's what I like about you<p>

(What I like about you)

That's what I like about you

(What I like about you)

That's what I like about you

(What I like about you)

That's what I like about you

Hey!

_[Austin:]_  
>What I like about you<br>You keep me warm at night

_[Austin & Me:]_  
>Never wanna let you go<br>Know you make me feel alright

_[Me:]_  
>Keep on whispering in my ear<br>Tell me all the things that I wanna hear  
>'Cause it's true, that's what I like about you<p>

_[Austin:]_  
>That's what I like about you<p>

(What I like about you)

That's what I like about you

(What I like about you)

That's what I like about you

(What I like about you)

That's what I like about you, you

That's what I like about you

Once again the crowd went wild and we prepared for our last song."Smile"

_ [Kira:]_

You know that I'm a crazy bitch

I do what I want when I feel like it

All I wanna do is lose control Oh, oh

But you don't really give a shit  
>You go with it, go with it, go with it.<br>'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll

_[Pre-Chorus Austin:]_  
>Yo-u said "Hey,<br>What's your name?"  
>It took one look<br>And now we're not the same  
>Yeah you said "Hey."<br>And since that day  
>You stole my heart<br>And you're the one to blame

_[Chorus Austin & Me:]_  
>(Yeah)<br>And that's why I smile  
>It's been a while<br>Since every day and everything has  
>Felt this right<br>And now you turn it all around  
>And suddenly you're all I need<br>The reason why I-I-I  
>I smi-i-ile<br>_[Kira:]_  
>Last night I blacked out I think<br>What did you, what did you put in my drink?  
>I remember making out and then, oh, oh<br>I woke up with a new tattoo  
>Your name was on me and my name was on you<br>I would do it all over again

_[Pre-Chorus Austin:]_  
>Yo-u said "Hey,<br>What's your name?"  
>It took one look<br>And now we're not the same  
>Yeah you said "Hey."<br>And since that day  
>You stole my heart<br>And you're the one to blame

_[Chorus All:]_  
>(Yeah)<br>And that's why I smile  
>It's been a while<br>Since every day and everything has  
>Felt this right<br>And now you turn it all around  
>And suddenly you're all I need<br>The reason why I-I-I  
>I smi-i-ile<br>The reason why I-I-I  
>I smi-i-ile<p>

_[Bridge Me:]_  
>You know that I'm a crazy bitch<br>I do what I want when I feel like it  
>All I wanna do is lose control<br>You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
>I do what I want when I feel like it<br>All I wanna do is lose control

_[Chorus All:]_  
>(Yeah)<br>And that's why I smile  
>It's been a while<br>Since every day and everything has  
>Felt this right<br>And now you turn it all around  
>And suddenly you're all I need<br>The reason why I-I-I  
>I smi-i-ile<br>(The reason) The reason why I-I-I  
>I smi-i-ile<br>The reason why I-I-I  
>I smi-i-ile<p>

The crowd went wild a final time and we took a bow then got off the stage. "Wow that was awesome Crystie" Hunter said hugging me. "Yeah that was awesome sis" Blake said "Thanks guys" I said. "You're welcome Crystie" they said together. "Crystal come on we're going back to my place Dr. Oliver said. I hopped into the jeep and we took off.


End file.
